Technology such as drinking flasks, hydration bladders, vapor pens, oxygen generators, music players, etc. have become necessities of modern life to some. Persons who choose to drink smoke, or vape in public must currently do so in a manner that is very conspicuous and even irritating to others. Often, persons who prefer to enjoy their vices in public places may wish to be more discreet about their “habit.” There exists a dearth of mechanisms that assist in allowing a person to imbibe inconspicuously. There exists a need to integrate different configurations and sizes of technology in an easy and convenient way to make the drink, smoke, and vape technology portable, safe, and inconspicuous.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material, which is subject to copyright and/or mask work protection. The copyright and/or mask work owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright and/or mask work rights whatsoever.